Edith Gru
Edith Gru is the adopted middle child of Felonius Gru and Lucy Wilde. She has an older sister, Margo, and a younger sister, Agnes. History Not much is known about she and her sisters' past life. Just that some time in their life, they ended up in an orphanage. Miss Hattie, the owner of the orphanage, was a strict ruler, being harsh with the orphans she was supposed to be taking care of. The three of them were forced to spend most of their days walking around selling boxes of cookies, only to be belittled by Miss Hattie upon their return to the orphanage, regardless of how well they did or didn't do. Every night they would pray for someone to adopt them. One day, they sold cookies to Vector, who, at the time, was competing against Gru in stealing the moon. Gru, who had just failed several attempts at breaching Vector's security, looks on in as the three girls are able to walk right into Vector's base. He thinks up a scheme to exploit the girls to steal the shrink ray, which was a key component in both villains' plans to steal the moon, and was in Vector's possession at the time. Not soon after, Gru follows through with his idea and adopts the three girls, and they move into his dark house. While Agnes is ecstatic at having a new father, Edith and Margo are wary of him, though Edith, being a tomboy, finds many "toys" to play with at Gru's house, including an iron maiden and several weapons, accidentally disintegrating Agnes' unicorn in the process of playing with one of his weapons. At one point Edith asks, "What does this do?" and breaks a glass bottle containing a potion-like substance of some sort. Appearance Edith has dark bluish-grey eyes, light blonde shaggy cut hair and freckles. She wears a striped pink knit cap with ear flaps and tassels, even in bed. At first, she is seen wearing a matching sweater with a red skirt and dark purple leggings and white boots. Later, in the second film, she instead wears a black garb resembling a ninja's with the same boots, only black. She has also begun carrying around a katana. For sleeping, she wears a pink pyjamas. Her hair is never seen because she is never seen without wearing her knit cap (except if you look at the back of her head, you can see a little bit of blonde hair showing). Personality Edith is currently the least explored of the three sisters, which is understandable considering she's the middle child, the likes of which are stereotypically neglected by their parents. She shares many traits with Gru, being very destructive, tomboyish and sports a macabre sense of humor. In the beginning, she is reserved and quiet - being opposed to the idea of being an adopted child. Upon seeing all of Gru's weapons and torture devices, her dark, destructive nature is shown when she nonchalantly walks into an iron maiden and starts playing with Gru's dangerous weapons in his lab. She breaks glass bottles with foreign substances in them, plays with Gru's weapons, and at one point pokes at one of the bottles and asks, "Can I drink this?" at which Dr. Nefario responds with, "Do you want to explode?". In response to his answer, she kicks him in the shin and runs off. Edith is also good at ballet, and loves doing it with her sisters. She appears athletic and agile in the second film, and proficient with many weapons and fighting techniques, including the katana and nunchaku. She had also apparently learned Japanese, as she responds in Japanese ("Hai!") when Gru warns her not to destroy anything at the Cinco de Mayo party. She also express disgust at open affection, saying "Can I be the first to say... Eew!" when Margo and Antonio go out on a date with each other, and when Gru and Lucy kiss at their wedding. Plot ''Despicable Me'' Their life and relationship with Gru begins rather shakily. Gru sees the girls as pawns in an evil scheme, while Edith and Margo see Gru as some creepy bald guy. Agnes is the only one that trusts him wholeheartedly. Eventually, they do unwittingly fulfill their purpose in Gru's master plan. On their way home, the girls convince Gru to take them to a theme park, where the two groups begin to warm up to each other. Not long after that, Gru's feelings for the girls almost causes him to give up his life's work. Dr. Nefario intervenes, and sends the girls back to the orphanage. Their departure is conducted under stony silence. When they return to the orphanage, all three of them are placed in boxes of shame, which are basically solitary confinement chambers. Edith and Margo express their disappointment in Gru, while Agnes still clings to the hope that he'll come back for them. At their dance recital, they get kidnapped by Vector, and held for ransom. Gru, in a surprising show of fatherhood, literally gives Vector the moon in return for his girls. Vector, however, betrays the deal, and unleashes his defenses on Gru. To Vector's horror, Gru smashes through his defenses with ease (and style), prompting Vector to flee in an escape pod. After chasing Vector through the skies, Gru, with the help of Dr. Nefario and his Minions, is eventually able to rescue all three of his girls. He promises to never let them go again. That night, he reads them a bedtime story that he wrote himself, basically detailing how the girls changed his life. And right before leaving, he kisses all three of them good night, until her eyebrows is now scened, when Gru kiss her head. The girls then hold a second dance recital, with Gru, his mother, Dr. Nefario, and all of the minions attending. ''Home Makeover'' The Gru family gets a call from the social worker and tells that they are coming to check that Gru's house is suitable for children. If not Margo, Edith and Agnes will be sent back to Miss Hattie. In the beginning, Edith thinks the house is built for kids but after almost slicing two minions with a falling giant axe, she helps her sisters making the house children approval. ''Despicable Me 2'' During Agnes' birthday party, Edith wearing the ninja suit, she performs a number of stunts. She, together with two other minions perform a magic show which is interrupted by Margo when one of the minions whips out a chainsaw. During the party Edith overhears the conversation between Gru and their neighbor Jillian about how Gru should try dating one of her friends. After Gru comes back from the AVL, he tells Edith and Margo that they are supposed to go to bed already. When Edith finishes drawing she ask Gru when he is going out on his date and if he is scared of dating. Gru answers that he is not scared of dates or women (despite evidence to the contrary) and bids the girls goodnight. The next morning Edith, Margo and Agnes begin signing Gru up for online dating. When they try to choose a picture of Gru, Edith falls off the sofa in terror when a image of Gru in his swimming trunks shows up. When Gru come in the room, Margo ask what celebrity does Gru look like, Edith suggesting Gollum, from The Lord Of The Rings. When Gru reveals the news of his new job, Edith is clearly the most enthusiastic about the idea of him being a spy. The next day Edith accompanies her sisters to the shopping mall to visit Gru at work, finding him in a garbage can. Gru introduce Lucy to the girls by saying "Lucy these are my girls: Margo, Edith ,and Agnes; girls, Lucy; Lucy, girls". Edith greets by saying hi. When they have teased Gru about his budding relationship with Lucy, Gru tells them to go and have fun, though Agnes reminds them to give him a big hug first. A little bit later the three girls are hanging around the fountain and Edith is diving for coins. Agnes asks her if it's stealing but Edith responds "not if my wish was getting a lot of free coins." When Margo leaves her younger sisters to go with Antonio, Edith asks that she be the first to say "eww" and soon finds herself being violently shaken by an excited Agnes before they rush off to find and tell Gru. The morning after Gru's disastrous date, Edith is surprised and confused by the heart-shaped pancakes Gru serves up for breakfast, usually preferring her pancakes to look like corpses. When the family arrives at Eduardo's party, Gru's rules for the evening include that Edith should try not to kill anyone, to which she responds in Japanese. When Gru comes back from Eduard's secret lair he gets attacked by a blindfolded Edith who has just destroyed a piñata. Gru then grabs his daughters and raced back home, where he informs them that he had confirmed that Eduardo was actually El Macho. Edith became excited by the revelation, calling it cool, though Gru believed in the opposite. Suddenly, Dr. Nefario appears on the big screen, revealing that El Macho knows that Gru is working for the AVL and has Lucy captive. Edith is later left with her sisters in the house when Gru goes to save Lucy. After Margo and Agnes briefly escape from a mutated Kevin, Edith is found playing ping pong with her nun-chucks down in the lab with the Minions and asks what is going on. When the crazed minion come through the roof, Edith takes it upon herself to try and defend her sisters with her nunchucks. Dr. Nefario saves the girls by using the antidote on Kevin and he later brings the three girls with him to save Gru. Edith is thrilled shooting all the mutated minions with her jelly machine gun though Gru isn't happy that the girls are there in the first place. When Gru and Lucy kiss each other during their wedding, Edith is the only one not enjoying the romance in the air and is later seen dancing with her family and being violently shaken by an overjoyed Agnes. She later joins in with others when the family starts taking pictures but just then she and everyone else are shock by a Minion who was still infected with the PX-41. ''Puppy'' Edith was seen with her family watching a movie, when Dave's pet UFO destroyed the TV screen, she and the other minions are the only one who are amazed by what happened. ''Training Wheels'' Edith is seen on her bike with Margo and Agnes when they hear an ice cream truck in the distance and says that she gonna got a double dip. While she and Margo head down the street with the other kids on their bikes, unaware that Agnes had fallen off her's. Edith is then amazed by Agnes and her new bike when comes out of the garage, before they continue riding down the road, the girls finally make it to the ice cream truck and the driver stops for them. However just when their about to treat themselves too some ice cream, suddenly a robber comes out of a jewelry store and carjacks the truck, as he makes his getaway, Edith and the other kids are disappointed, then they all witness Agnes taking off after him on her bike-mortorcyle, Edith couldn't believe what she saw. She and Margo immadiatly go after Agnes on their bikes. Later, when Agnes stops the robber, Edith and Margo are amazed by the raining ice cream and cheers for Agnes, sometime after the girls are riding on their bikes again, they watch as Agnes' other bike transforms in a robotic suit and see her fly away in the sky, Edith responds by saying "Wow" as she and Margo are amazed once again by their little sister. Gallery Trivia *She has never been seen without her kneecaps, but we did see her wearing her other outfits. *Edith can be seen wearing her sweater sometimes in Despicable Me 2, but for the most part wears her ninja outfit. *She's never been seen without her pink hat on in both the 1st and 2nd film. *When doing ballet, Edith still wears her boots instead of tights and ballet slippers like Margo and Agnes do. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes